Merry Birthday!
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Written quickly for Finland's birthday, Tino believes that this certain month will be the worst one this entire year. Watch for fluff, and maybe a little sad Finn at the begginning.


****HOLY MOTHER F*CK IT'S FINLAND'S BIRTHDAY! I feel so bad for not noticing... Crazee Canadia must force herself to write a fluffy, nao! ... Now, she will write what is probably a fail fluffy birthday story for Suomi. Danke. ****

Tino's month was – so far – the worse one of the year. Yes, he loved December; being the month where he got ready for Christmas with an excited Hana-Tamago at his heels.

Which was why this was the worst month of the year. Hana-Tamago was in a horrible – no, critical – condition, whenever she was mistaken for a pile of snow in a neighbor's yard and about killed with his shovel.

The Finn could only sigh, looking at the calendar for when he was supposed to go pick up his beloved pet – two days. Hana-Tamago wasn't even going to be her usual cheerful self.

The other thing that made this month so horrible was his current relations with Peter. Tino hadn't meant to make the boy angry at him, but Peter was seeing Raivis too much lately and not doing his chores on time.

He didn't think that the punishment was to harsh on him, but after Tino decided that if his TV time, visiting friends time, his dog, and basically almost everything else that kept Peter from sulking was taken away from him until Chirstmas he would be mad as well.

The third and final thing was Berwald. Tino sat down on the couch, staring into the fire he had built by himself.

Lately, Tino's Swedish husband wasn't at home a lot – starting since the Thanksgiving holiday in Alfred's home ended.

Berwald would come home late, and grab something to eat from the kitchen before he took a shower and crawled into bed, all before Tino could even make a full conversation with him.

Fourth, he lost all contact with the Batlic's, making him think they didn't like him anymore. Mainly Eduard, who Tino held closely to his heart as a best, best friend.

Tino pulled his knees up to his chest, rubbing his forehead against them as he sighed. Hana-Tamago was in the animal hospital, Peter was holding a grudge, and Berwald wasn't at home as much as Tino would've liked him to be.

_He's probably busy._ Tino thought, trying to keep himself somewhat happy, _I think he's got a lot of work, a-and Hana-Tamago's gonna be home in a few days. M-maybe I should go tell Peter that one more day of being grounded will cheer him up, he's been doing his chores very well..._

With that, Tino made his way upstairs to Peter's room – seeing the door shut as usual. Lightly, the Finn knocked on the door and waited for Peter's grunting response.

"Whaddya want?" Came the grouchy tone.

"Peter, I just wanted to tell you something." Tino crossed his fingers.

Peter could be heard sighing, making Tino think he was no longer that cute little sailor boy that ran around the house, yelling about planes and boats – but a teenager with a serious attitude problem. _No, that can't be the case. Berwald and I have raised him better._

"What is it?"

"I was just letting you know, you can have everything back tomorrow..." Tino waited for the door to open, "...you've been doing good. Just one more day, Peter."

"Thanks." Peter sounded a little bit happier.

Tino swallowed, "Y-you're not mad at me still, are you?"

"Who said I was mad?" Peter replied, followed by the sound of shuffling paper.

"I just assumed it." Tino walked back downstairs, going to pat his legs for Hana-Tamago before remembering that _she's still healing..._

With a final look outside, Tino's shoulders slumped downward. Berwald wasn't back yet, and it was much, much too long past his bedtime.

"I guess I'll go to bed." Tino mumbled.

* * *

Peter sighed, hearing Tino walk away before picking his phone back up. "Sorry, Tino was talking to me."

"A-are you ungrounded?" Raivis replied.

"Yeah, one more day, he said. He might make it sooner once he sees I got him this Moomins snow globe." Peter held up his gift – which was his best wrapped so far. "So, you think you guys can make it tomorrow?"

"Of course – Eduard's been looking forward to it and so have I. Toris... I don't know. I guess he's just gonna tag along." Silence. "Y-your uncles aren't gonna be there, are they?"

"No, Denmark's probably gonna do something and have to cause more housework to Dad." Peter stood on the floor, "Speaking of Dad, he's been out for a long time now."

"What's taking him?"

"I guess he's have trouble getting Mama's gifts."

"Oh, I know one is –"

"Don't speak, Mama might hear us." Peter stiffened, "And if he is, sorry for calling you Mama, Tino."

Peter was expecting Tino's laugh to come over from the other house phone, but he only heard Raivis walking to his kitchen. "I don't think he's listening on us. Hold on." Peter could faintly hear, "Hey Eduard, did you get that salmiakki?"

"Yes, I got around to it."

Peter sighed, "Thank you Eduard, I totally forgot it."

Raivis laughed before repeating what Peter said to the Estonian.

* * *

Tino was obviously going to be fussing, Berwald figured. He sighed, twisting to see if the door was locked – and of course, it was.

Berwald fished his keys out of his coat pocket, trying to balance the box he held while doing so. The item inside was fragile, and Tino would be much more upset then he already was if he learned said gift was broken.

The Swede didn't mean to be late, really. He was just over at the animal hosptial to see Hana-Tamago when he got held up into a long conversaton on the phone with Denmark.

"_So Berwald, is it tomorrow or Saturday? When is it, huh, huh?"_

"_Ya m'ssed it." Berwald lied._

"_Damn it, OK, so tell me what I should send as a sorry."_

So Berwald spent an hour telling Denmark, as politely as he could, that his gifts would not be welcomed in this household. (Boxes with little exploding firecrackers were _not_ the safest way to get a haircut).

Finally inside, Berwald quickly peeked in the box to make sure the gift was OK, and sighed when he saw it was safely resting in the corner. He decided to hide the box under the first step until tomorrow, and go ahead and get that bigger gift inside now, before the snow ruined it.

Berwald heard from Tino himself that he loved the way he handcarved furniture, and Berwald had also noted that Tino had been hinting at a new dining room set was desprarely needed. (Peter accidentally cutting the table with his knife, Hana-Tamago on it with her claws, the chairs where starting to look old and worn from the occasional knocking over or letting the dog on them, etc.)

Not wanting to get caught by Tino, and so Tino wouldn't think that Berwald was hiding anything in the basement, the Swede decided to make this fancy dining set over at the Batlic's house – meaning to be home by supper, but usually staying later because of Raivis making a shaky – but interesting – conversation and debate over almost every subject.

He hoped Tino would understand, and cheer up at his surprise party tomorrow.

* * *

Shockingly, Tino saw that Berwald wasn't sleeping next to him when he woke up that morning. He blinked at the spot that was usually warm, mouth curved as his eyes narrowed. "Just, where the hell is he?" He hissed.

Tino heard Peter walking down the stairs, meaning he was either going to grab a piece of bread for a weak breakfast, or he was gong to see if breakfast was ready.

The Finn smoothed out his sleepwear before procedding to leave the room, calling out; "Just a minute Peter, I'll start cooking –"

Tino heard a door from downstairs shut quickly, making a confused face at a picture of his small family. "Peter?" He hurriedly climbed down the stairs into the living room, looking around for the young nation. "Peter, where are you? Peter – oh!"

Entering the kitchen, Tino saw that disgusting, ratty looking dining set was gone and replaced by cleaner, much more handsome chairs and table all topped off with a cute little white and blue bow.

"Well, this is nice." He told himself, walking around the table as his fingers lightly touched the glossy surface. Looking more closely at the work, he smiled and said, "This is Berwald's work."

Under the bow, Tino saw a little slip of paper. Cautiously, the Finn took the note and read it slowly, about to sigh with relief of all bad thoughts after he read:

_You were hinting at getting a new one, so I made this over at the Baltic's house. Didn't want to ruin the surprize._

That was when Peter slid into the kitchen, followed closely behind by Raivis, Eduard, and Toris all shouting, "Merry Birthday Finland!"

Jumping at the sudden outburst, Tino starting to laugh with the other four as he hugged them. "Eduard! Raivis – oh, you got longer hair now – Toris! It's so nice to see you!"

"What about Peter?" Peter asked.

Tino smiled while ruffling the boy's hair, "I thought you were mad at me still."

"Nope, I was in my room wrapping _this_ up!" Peter held out a – neatly, Tino noted, unlike his other presents – small gift. "Trust me; you'll like it a lot! It was also kinda cheap!"

"_Mine's_ better!" Eduard made Peter scoot over, holding his own wrapped package, "Also, its Finnish!"

"No, mine's the best." Toris said, opening his arms, "I give him hugs."

Tino laughed, hugging Toris as he said, "Yes, you're giving me the best gift."

"N', th't'd be me."

Tino stepped into the living room, seeing Berwald walking towards him with a white box, giving a cute smile.

"Aw, Su-San! I thought you wouldn't be here!" Tino opened his arms, hugging Berwald as well as he could. "So, what'd you get me?"

"'s fluffy." Berwald said, "'n curly, 'n fur."

"Say what?" Peter asked.

"Here." Berwald gave Tino the box, "C'reful, ya might g't wet."

"Wet?" Tino looked up, shocked, "What do you..." he grinned, "I see. Gonna play a prank on the birthday boy, huh? Well, let's just..."

Everyone enjoyed seeing Tino's face light up, he lid falling off of the box in a hurry after being slowly lifted up.

With extreme joy, Tino held up the healthy, no wounds fuzzball that was inside the box. "Hana-Tamago!"

"Arf!"

* * *

****All types of comments are welcome, and ones on improvement will be love.****


End file.
